


The Lakehouse

by Nerd5sky



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd5sky/pseuds/Nerd5sky
Summary: You weren't looking forward to this week. You enjoyed spending time with friends but would've preferred a nice, quiet game-and-pizza filled descent into euphoria. You would've preferred having multiple heart attacks from horror games. Unknown to both you and your friends, you were going for the week of your lives.





	The Lakehouse

This work has now been deleted for the fact that I,as the author, hated it.


End file.
